


His Theme

by LeeChickPea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post Game, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeChickPea/pseuds/LeeChickPea
Summary: You go all the way back to the beginning.Just to talk with him.





	His Theme

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is hyped about Deltarune and believe me I am too, but just talking about Asriel in Deltarune had me remembering the gut wrenching talk you have with Asriel if you walk all the way back to the ruins at the very end of the game. So I made myself even sadder and wrote a small little thing.

**_“Don’t worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers.”_ **

_ He’s trembling. Though you aren’t touching him, you can see it. Asriel has his hands in loose fists on his chest, clutching at his sweater. In your mind, you know it’s best to leave. Asriel can’t come with you to the surface. And maybe talking with him will make the departure even harder. _

_ But, perhaps from selfishness, your heart wills you to stay. To talk with him. You reach a hand out, gently resting it on his back. He’s trembling almost violently, but seems to slightly relax at your touch. He heaves a big sigh, turning to look at you. His eyes are puffy, and the fur on his cheeks are wet with tears. Instinctively, you put your hand to his face to wipe them away. He slightly grasps on your wrist, leaning into it ever so gently before softly pushing it away. You feel your heart beating, sinking. You are filled with sorrow. _

_ He tries to convince you to leave. He tries to convince you that he’s worth nothing, and it’s better for everyone to be ignorant of his existence. After all, he will be turning back into a soulless being, right? _

_ In your mind you know this to be true. But for now, even if it’s just for the moment, you choose to believe that Asriel will be okay, and he will join your life in the distant future. _

_ Asriel asks you why you climbed Mt. Ebott. Why would you go to a place that is fabled of being riddled with death? Do you have any regard for your safety? You don’t say much, you shrug, but he could tell. He could tell by the way your shoulders slumped, your face casted downward. _

_ You are lonely. _

_ Just like him. _

_ You heard the horror tales of what awaits underneath Mt. Ebott, and you thought to yourself… _

_ Perhaps monsters are nicer than humans. _

_ Asriel talks about Chara, the first fallen human. The other child Asriel kept mistaking you for. Simply the way he talked of them… It sends a shiver down your spine. It hurts your chest knowing that Asriel is stuck with their soul plaguing him from within. It makes you want to stay with him longer. Though you know it’s foolish, a naive humanity inside you wants to protect Asriel from… from… what? _

_ From himself. _

_ Chara hates humans. They wanted humanity to die. They pressured Asriel to do things, terrible things, things he didn’t want to do. Though Asriel rightfully takes responsibility of what he’s done as that soulless creature, you know logically he is not the only part to blame. You wonder. _

_ If you ever met Chara, would you spare them? _

_ You choose not to delve into the thought. _

_ You both are exhausted, so you decide to lay on the bed of golden flowers. Asriel can feel his impending doom, of turning back into that creature. But, in his own selfishness, he stays, and for just a little while, doesn’t ask you to leave. _

_ Asriel admits he doesn’t regret his decision to resist Chara’s bloodthirsty temptation to hurt. Though it makes him sad that this was the end result, he’s at least happy that, in the long run, the monsters can go free, and Chara’s influence will forever be suffocated by the vines that will begin to route him back into the ground. The thought fills you with immense sadness. _

_ Asriel doesn’t hear your silent tears. _

_ Asriel tells you that he admires your person. He says that you are the person he tried to be before his death. He was happy there was some soul out there that was managing to do it right. You smile. _

_ Asriel is scared. He is scared about turning back into Flowey. He is scared of losing the feeling of being whole again. Though that feeling has been short, it has been so fulfilling. He is terrified of losing it again. Of losing everyone. Of losing the one true, good friend he has ever had. _

_ He is scared of losing you. _

_ You reach out and grasp his hand. He’s slightly shocked at first, but quickly melts into the contact. He may only dream for the day he can hold someone’s hand once more. _

_ Asriel sits up, so you sit up with him. He’s wiping tears away again. He says he’s always been a crybaby, as Chara always said. He laughs at the memories. Perhaps, though Chara was corrupt, they are all Asriel has to hold on to in memory when he turns back. _

_ Though torn, you decide to keep all opinions to yourself, and instead elect to let Asriel hang onto the one thing he has left that holds some humanity. _

_ He warns you he feels himself slipping away. You can’t help the heavy tears that flow from your usually quiet eyes. You can’t stop yourself as you hurl yourself at him, wrapping his body in your arms and holding him close. You are the one shaking now. Asriel is shocked, but, desperate for contact, reciprocates, his paw-like hands rubbing your back in reassurance. He tells you that, if you really won’t leave until he’s done, to hold him until the end. So you don’t have to see the dust billow out of a frame with your own eyes. _

_ You do not need to be convinced. You hold him as if you are going to die, as well. Deep in your heart, you promise yourself that you will live the best life there could be, if not for you, for Asriel. To live the life that was robbed of him. Asriel slightly shifts his head, so you can hear him when he talks. _

**_“Don’t kill, and don’t be killed, alright? That’s the best you can strive for.”_ **

_ You can’t help it. A sob, the loudest you’ve ever been, rips through your body, and you hold him as tight as you can. You can feel his child-like smile on your cheek. _

_ Slowly. In a handful of agonizing seconds, your arms become empty, until you are holding yourself, your body quivering. You fall to your knees, holding your hands to your face as you let out your sobs and cries. You are happy that Asriel didn’t have to see you completely fall apart. _

_ After a few short minutes of grieving, you stand from the ground, but not before planting a small kiss on one of the flowers right in front of your knee. You take one last look at the flowerbed. _

**_Take care, Asriel._ **

_ You hobble off. You force yourself to keep looking straight ahead, as you don’t know if you could convince yourself to leave if you looked back. _

_ Without your stare, you didn’t see the dust particles inching their way towards the flowerbed, driving themselves into the dirt and rooting themselves, sprouting that creature. You’re gone, back through the ruins, through all of the Underground, back to your friends, your family. He watches from his patch. _

**_“See you soon.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.
> 
> Tumblr: leechickpea.tumblr.com


End file.
